ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dickie Hyde
| birth_place = Pretoria, Gauteng, South Africa | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Ely, Cambridgeshire, England | billed = Pretoria, South Africa | trainer = Armbar Academy Marc Gomez | debut = July 2015 | retired = }} Richard Pieter Coetzee (born September 7, 1987) is a South African professional wrestler, better known by the ring name Dickie Hyde. He is currently based in England and wrestles predominantly in the British and European independent circuits. Early life Coetzee was born in Pretoria, South Africa in 1987, to Amelia (née Marais) and Martin Coetzee. He has one younger brother, Andries, who was born in 1991. Being a white South African, Coetzee has ancestry from the Netherlands, France, and Germany. Coetzee graduated from the Pretoria Boys High School and applied for a place at the University of Hertfordshire as part of their international students scheme. Upon being accepted, and after suffering through the growing unemployment rate and political tensions of South Africa, Coetzee and his family moved to Cambridgeshire, England in 2005. Coetzee graduated from the University of Hertfordshire in 2009 with a bachelor's degree in civil engineering. He would go on to become a chartered civil engineer and would work in the industry for several years before stepping away in order to pursue his interest in professional wrestling. This interest was sparked by his younger brother Andries, who was an avid fan of pro wrestling from a young age. Upon moving to England, Andries would attend local wrestling shows, with Coetzee coming with him on occasion. The two brothers would attend the first ARMBAR Wrestling show in 2014, and it was this show that would inspire Coetzee to begin pro wrestling training. He would enrol at Armbar Academy the same year, stepping away from civil engineering. Professional wrestling career Training and early career (2014–2015) Coetzee would begin his training at Armbar Academy in early 2014. Whilst there, he trained under ARMBAR Wrestling owner and former professional wrestler Marc Gomez, as well as guest trainers such as Ozymandias, Artemis, and Aiden Everheart. Being older than most other Armbar Academy students, Coetzee has noted some of the difficulties he had not just in terms of his own physical condition, but also with people's perceptions of him. However, Coetzee eventually graduated from the school in early 2015. Armbar Academy's RISE shows (2015) He would go on to make his in-ring debut at Armbar Academy's RISE:1 show on February 15, 2015, wrestling under the ring name Dickie Hyde and defeating fellow graduate AC Hylan. On March 14, at RISE:2, Hyde defeated Jack Harper. At RISE:3 on April 19, Hyde would suffer his first loss against Charles Bennett, after Bennett hit him with brass knuckles behind the referee's back. On May 25 at RISE:4, he would team with Liam Taylor in a winning effort against Bennett and Tariq Tahan. During the match, both Tahan and Bennett tried to use illegal tactics, only to be stopped. At RISE:5, Bennett would come to the ring and complain about the “commoners” of ARMBAR, expressing disgust at the future judging by his fellow Academy graduates. Hearing enough, Hyde came to the ring and challenged Bennett to a no DQ match at ARMBAR's upcoming Chapter 11 show. Later that night, Hyde would come close to breaking HALSTON's winning streak, only to be defeated after interference from Bennett. Bennett took to the mic after the match and accepted Hyde's challenge, and the match was set. ARMBAR Wrestling (2015–present) After competing on the company's “developmental” RISE shows, Hyde made his Chapter show debut for ARMBAR Wrestling at the Chapter 11 show on July 19, 2015. He defeated rival Charles Bennett in a no DQ match, which would be the culmination of their RISE feud. On August 16 at Chapter 12, Hyde defeated AC Hylan, Connor Mason, and Chase Cupid in a fatal four-way match. Shortly after the show, he was announced as one of the eight competitors in ARMBAR's first-ever Evolution Series tournament. He defeated Tyrome Parker in the first round at RISE:7 on August 23, advancing in the tournament. On September 13 at Chapter 13, Hyde defeated Tariq Tahan to advance to the final of the tournament, which would take place later that night. In the Evolution Series final, Hyde lost to HALSTON. At RISE:9 on October 18, Hyde defeated Serg Daiken and Adrian Kallsin in a triple threat match. After the match, he was attacked by Tahan and his associate, Henry Pryce. On November 15 at Chapter 14, Hyde answered Pryce's 'the Pryce is Right' open challenge, seeking revenge. However, Hyde lost after interference from Tahan. Tahan would then take to the mic to air his grievances with Hyde, who eliminated him from the Evolution Series. He believed Hyde had “robbed him” of the tournament win, and promised to make his life a “living hell” until Tahan received what he believed would be adequate payback. On December 6 at RISE:10, Hyde challenged Tahan to a match at Chapter 15. Tahan accepted, but only on the condition that if Hyde lost, he would have to become Tahan's personal bodyguard as payment for the Evolution Series loss. Hyde agreed to these terms and the match was set. On January 10, 2016, Tahan defeated Hyde after help from Pryce, thus forcing Hyde to become Tahan's personal bodyguard. After the match, with Hyde wounded from a chair shot by Pryce, Tahan signed the official contract making Hyde his bodyguard with Hyde's own blood. On February 14 at Chapter 16, Hyde teamed with Tahan against Mike Bear and Bulldog Hansen. Before the match, Hyde attempted to abandon Tahan, only for Tahan to use his contract against him. Hyde and Tahan defeated Bear and Hansen, receiving help at ringside from Pryce. On March 13 at Chapter 17, Hyde again teamed with Tahan to defeat the team of Liam Taylor and Danny Keane. During the match, Taylor would attempt to persuade Hyde to turn on Tahan, but Hyde refused due to Tahan's threats. After defeating Romano and Machismo at Chapter 18 on April 10, Hyde and Tahan would become the number one contenders for the ARMBAR Tag Team Championships. On May 15, they unsuccessfully challenged champions Kieran O'Keller and Curtis O'Dwyer. Believing the loss to be Hyde's fault, Tahan and Pryce attacked him after the match. Hyde was saved by Taylor and Keane, with Tahan and Pryce retreating with Hyde's contract in hand. At Chapter 20 on June 12, Tahan read out the terms of Hyde's contract, stating that he had broken them and thus would have a restraining order placed upon him, effectively forcing him out of ARMBAR. Regardless of this, Hyde confronted Tahan, demanding that the contract be made void. He challenged Tahan to a match, but Tahan refused. Instead, Pryce accepted the challenge. On July 17, Hyde defeated Pryce despite interference from Tahan. Irritated by Pryce's loss and wanting Hyde out of ARMBAR, Tahan agreed to a match, making the stipulation that he would make the contract void if Hyde won, but would enforce his restraining order and force Hyde out of ARMBAR if he lost. At Chapter 22 on August 14, Hyde defeated Tahan in a no holds barred match, freeing him from Tahan's control. Underground Champion (2016–2017) With HALSTON vacating the Underground Championship, a search for the new champion began. On September 18, 2016 at Chapter 23, several wrestlers presented themselves as contenders when ARMBAR owner Marc Gomez announced the search for a new champion. Hyde was amongst them, and in order to solve the issue, Gomez announced an eight-man elimination match for the Underground title at Chapter 24, which included Hyde. On October 16, Hyde defeated seven other men to win the vacant Underground Championship. His final elimination was against AC Hylan. Hyde's first defence of the title was at Chapter 25 on November 13, where he defeated Hylan and Chris Hayter in a triple threat match. Hyde would continue to defend the title for several months, defeating competitors such as Aiden Everheart, Scott Majesty, Camila Scorpio, Milo DeNiro, and Marshall Lockwood. On May 14, 2017 at Chapter 32, Hyde's pivotal Underground Championship feud would begin when he and challenger Liam Taylor were attacked by the stable The Sect (Ozymandias, Tariq Tahan, and Charles Bennett). The Sect launched an attack on ARMBAR as a whole, claiming superiority over them and wishing to “cleanse” the company. Hyde served as one of their main targets due to him being the Underground Champion. On June 4 at Chapter 33, Hyde and Taylor challenged The Sect to a tag team match with any participants of their choosing as revenge for the attack. Ozymandias answered the challenge, stating he and The Sect would only agree if a specific condition was made. If The Sect defeated Hyde and Taylor, a Sect member of Ozymandias' choosing would become the next challenger for the Underground Championship. Hyde and Taylor agreed to this condition and the match began immediately, with Ozymandias and Tahan teaming up. The Sect defeated Hyde and Taylor, thus granting them a shot at Hyde's title. However, before Ozymandias could announce a challenger, Marc Gomez announced that the Underground title match would be a three-way: Hyde versus Taylor versus The Sect's representative. Ozymandias chose Bennett to be the challenger and the match was set. At Chapter 34 on June 18, Bennett defeated Hyde and Taylor to become the new Underground Champion, ending Hyde's reign. The Gatekeeper and various feuds (2017–present) On July 9, 2017 at Chapter 35, Ozymandias defeated Hyde, resulting in Hyde forfeiting his Underground Championship rematch as per the match stipulation. After the match, Hyde would go ballistic, destroying the ring and ringside area before being escorted away by security. At Chapter 37 on August 13, Hyde defeated Adam Kyle, winning with his new submission hold the Lock and Key. He refused to let the hold go, kayfabe injuring Kyle's arm and turning heel. On August 27 at Chapter 38, Hyde defeated another recent graduate of the Armbar Academy, Joseph Cross. Again, Hyde utilised the Lock and Key, refusing to let go after winning. At Chapter 39, the streak continued when Hyde defeated Callum Harris with the Lock and Key and again refused to let go. However, before he could injure Harris, wrestling veteran and one of Armbar Academy's main trainers, Stuart King, came to the rescue. At Chapter 40 on September 24, King called out Hyde for his attacks on King's students and challenged him to a match. Hyde ambushed King and attempted to lock him in the Lock and Key, only for King to escape. On October 15, Hyde defeated Matt Odell. After the match, he called out King, telling him that he would stop attacking his graduates if King would come out and let Hyde lock him in the Lock and Key, to tap him out in the middle of the ring right then and there. King answered the call but refused Hyde's challenge, instead demanding a proper match. When given the chance to choose the stipulation, Hyde chose an 'I Quit' match, which King accepted. In a sit-down interview with ARMBAR co-owner James O'Reilly, Hyde revealed his new role as 'The Gatekeeper' and revealed why he attacked King's graduates: to prepare them for the harsh environment of ARMBAR, which he claimed King had failed to do during his pursuits of the ARMBAR British Championship. On November 12 at Chapter 42, Hyde defeated King in an 'I Quit' match when he dragged the (kayfabe) injured Adam Kyle out from backstage and threatened to further break his arm. King quit to save Kyle, thus making Hyde the winner. Dissatisfied with this result, a number of King's students attempted to attack Hyde backstage, with Hyde being protected by security. Not long after the match, a sit-down interview with King was released, where King stated that he wanted a rematch that could be fought fairly. He also hinted at his impending retirement, stating he wanted to focus on his work as head trainer at the Armbar Academy, but also wanted to deal with Hyde before then. King's wish would be granted as Marc Gomez announced via social media that King and Hyde would have a submission match at Chapter 44. On January 7, 2018, Hyde defeated King in a submission match. This marked the end of King's run as a full-time professional wrestler. On the following Chapter show, King would announce this to the fans and was joined by Adam Kyle, who hinted at avenging King's loss to Hyde whilst praising his mentor. At Chapter 46 on February 11, Hyde teamed with Marshall Lockwood in a losing effort against David Sterling (Lockwood's former partner and rival) and Liam Taylor. After the match, Hyde attempted to attack Taylor, only to be stopped by Kyle. On February 25, Hyde defeated Taylor after Taylor's attempts at reaching through to Hyde failed. At Chapter 48 on March 11, Hyde attacked Kyle after he unsuccessfully challenged Sterling for the Underground Championship. Hyde attempted to lock Kyle in the Lock and Key, but was stopped by Sterling, who was then attacked by Hyde in retaliation. At Chapter 49, Hyde defeated Ali Rose and baited Kyle and Sterling out by threatening to break Rose's arm. Kyle and Sterling's rescue attempt was thwarted when Lockwood ambushed them with a steel chair, joining forces with Hyde. In early April, it was announced that Hyde and Lockwood would challenge Sterling and Kyle in a tag team match, with the stipulation being that if they win, they would challenge for the Underground Championship in a triple threat. The Overground (2017–present) Hyde made his in-ring debut for German promotion The Overground on March 18, 2017, where he defended his ARMBAR Underground Championship against Overground's Dante Eckhardt on day one of their two-day UK event. On April 22, he returned to the company and had his first match outside of the UK, where he defeated Ivan Olov. Hyde was announced as one of the participants in Overground's annual Blood and Gold tournament, which would begin in May. On May 20, Hyde defeated Connor Mason in the first round of the tournament. At the next stage of the tournament on June 23, Hyde advanced to the semi-finals by defeating Edgar Zombi. The next day, Hyde was knocked out of the tournament in the semi-finals by eventual winner Mikail Diedrich. On August 26, Hyde returned to The Overground and defeated Adrian Kallsin. He would join Overground as a full-time roster member when he made his first appearance for the company's bi-weekly YouTube show, The Overground Tapes, on September 6. In the episode, he reminded everyone of his performance in the Blood and Gold tournament and stated his intentions to become the Overground Online Champion. On the September 20 episode, Hyde teamed with Rein Schultz and defeated the team of Gunther Allianz and Hans Friedmann. On the October 4 episode, Schultz challenged Online Champion Voldemārs Ozil for the title, only to be interrupted by Hyde. Whilst Schultz claimed he deserved a shot at the title due to his recent win streak, Hyde reminded him that they won last week due to Hyde's actions, meaning if Schultz got a shot, he should too. The disagreement was settled on the October 18 episode, where Hyde defeated Schultz in order to become the number one contender for the Online title. On the November 1 episode of The Overground Tapes, Hyde challenged Ozil for the Online Championship. However, he was unsuccessful when Schultz interfered, costing Hyde the match. Hyde was granted a rematch, however Schultz also wanted to be in the match. On the November 15 episode, Schultz defeated Ozil in a non-title match, gaining a shot at the Online title and making the match a three-way. At Overground's November PPV on November 25, Ozil successfully retained against Hyde and Schultz by pinning the latter. This, of course, did not sit well with Hyde, who on the November 29 episode of The Overground Tapes, demanded a one-on-one match with Ozil for the title. The match was granted by general manager Eric Numan, and set for Overground's upcoming PPV due to The Overground Tapes' December break. On December 9, Hyde defeated Ozil to become the new Overground Online Champion. Online Champion (2017–present) On the January 3, 2018 episode of The Overground Tapes, Hyde made his first Online Championship defence against Rein Schultz. After the match, Hyde brawled with Hamad Bari, who attempted to ambush him. On January 17, it was announced that the two would face one another in an Online Championship match at Overground's next event. Hyde defended the title against Bari in a closely-contested match on January 27. On January 31, Hyde was attacked backstage by Bari's United Nations stable. At the next episode on February 14, he would criticise the attack and call Bari out, only to be answered by the eccentric Léon Otranto. Otranto would defeat Hyde in an impromptu non-title match with the help of Bari. When Bari again tried to attack Hyde, former Online Champion Voldemārs Ozil would rush to Hyde's aid. On February 24 at Overground's monthly PPV event, Hyde would team with Ozil to defeat the team of Bari and Otranto, after Otranto (who had slowly been turning face and receiving cheers despite being part of the heel United Nations faction) turned on Bari mid-match. On the February 28 episode of the Overground Tapes, Ozil asked Hyde for his Online title rematch, which Hyde granted. Hyde defended the title against Ozil on March 14, with the two shaking hands afterwards. Hyde appeared on day one of Overground's two-day UK event, defending the Online Championship against Matt Odell on March 23. On March 28, Hyde would be challenged by Otranto, who had defeated Bari in a grudge match the week prior. General manager Eric Numan would announce an Online Championship match between the two of them, set to take place at Overground's April PPV. Personal life Coetzee is a fan of rugby union, having played recreationally during his teenage years. He supports the South Africa national rugby union team and also supports and played for the University of Hertfordshire rugby team during his time studying there. Coetzee has dual citizenship in South Africa and England. He is fluent in English, Afrikaans, and is semi-fluent in Dutch. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Spear ** Lock and Key (Grounded top wrist lock) * Signature moves ** Rampage Suplex (T-bone suplex) ** Giant swing ** Fallaway slam ** Front powerslam ** Samoan drop ** Running knee lift ** Multiple suplex variations *** Drop *** Vertical *** Snap *** Underhook *** Belly-to-back ** Knife edge chops ** Thesz press and mounted punches ** Stinger splash * Nicknames ** "The Gatekeeper" ** "The One Man Militia" ** "Rampage" * Entrance themes ** "You Might Think He Loves You For Your Money...” by Death Grips (2015–present) Championships and accomplishments * ARMBAR Wrestling ** ARMBAR Underground Champion (1 time) * The Overground ** Overground Online Champion (1 time; current) Category:South African Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2015 Category:Wrestlers born in 1987 Category:TKC's Characters